Loonatics Unleashed: Dark Reflections
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: After the Loonatics become galatic crimefighters a new villian takes the word 'domination' to a whole new level. Flames will be incinarated! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Jail Break!

**Loonatics Unleashed: Dark Reflections**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Jail Break!**

Ever since the Loonatics had left Acmetropolis to become Guardians of the Universe things had been quite peaceful in the city they had left behind. All the criminals and supervillians were trapped in an unbreakable asteriod prision with no hopes of escape. That is however...until one day.

It all started at lunch really. Electro J. Fudd, relative to a long line of hunters, was staring a beautiful villianess Weathervane. He had a crush on her for quite some time since he had been trapped in this prision, so he gulped up the courage and sat down beside her.

The table was gleaming silver, and you could see both Fudd's and Weathervane's reflections on it's smooth metal surface. Just as Fudd was preparing himself for an opening line two hands suddenly popped out of the table dragging him downward into another realm. Weathervane got the same treatment, as did Sypher and Massive.

When all four villians disappeared the prision was suddenly cast in shadow and two glowing silver eyes pierced through the darkness, making every other villian in the room become trapped for eternity.

**--**

A portal opened admitting the four taken from the asteriod prision into the Mirror Realm. A lone figure sitting on top of a throne watched as the four entered her horrific kingdom.

"Where are we?" asked Fudd.

"Why don't we just ask her?" said Massive pointing to the figure seated on the throne.

"You four" said the figure " have been chosen to become my acolytes. Together we shall take down this pathecic world. Any who object will be shattered,"

"What do you mean 'shattered' ?" asked Sypher.

With a wave of her hand, Mira, a.k.a the figure on the throne brought fourth a harmless citizen. Suddenly, out of the mirror like surface around them the poor old man's reflection also stepped out. Closing her hand into a tight fist Mira made the man's reflection shatter into a million pieces. The flesh and blood version of the man shattered as well.

"Any more questions?" said Mira.

" What do you want us to do?" asked Weathervane.

"Lure the Loonatics to me and they shall be forever trapped in my Mirror Realm" said Mira " as payment Acmetropolis will be yours and yours alone,"

"Should we trust her?" asked Fudd.

"Do you want to end up like that man she just destroyed?" answered Sypher.

"No other option" said Massive and turned to Mira "we accept,"

"So where do we find the Loonatics?" asked Weathervane.

"In the center of the universe,"

**--**

"Life here is going to be torture" said Danger Duck to himself " if I have to give Tweetums one more bubble bath I think I'm gonna explode!"

For weeks the Loonatics had been building up a headquarters on Planet Blanc where Prince Tweetums ruled. After a last cosmic struggle with Zadavia's brother the Loonatics had decided to become galatic superheroes.

Although, while the others had been busy building a base Duck had been kept busy by Tweetums constant needs. Finally after nearly three hours of meeting Tweetums needs Duck finally had a chance to relax.

"Well" said Ace " looks who's here,"

"About time you showed up Duck" said Lexi " we're almost done,"

"Sorry" said Duck " but I've been busy attending to his Royal Highness,"

"Ah don't let Tweetums get you down Duck" said Ace " even though you nearly got incinarated by that musical maniac,"

"Thanks oh so much for the reminder" said Duck "I'm going for a walk,"

As Duck walked away Lexi looked at Ace.

"I don't think Duck really wants to be here" said Lexi " it's a little hard to leave your homeworld,"

"We can still return anytime we want to see if Massive or the other creeps are on the loose" said Ace " but I understand what your saying, maybe sometime this week after we finished building we'll take Duck back home,"

Meanwhile Danger was walking to one of Planet Blanc's natural wonders, Mirror Lake. It was so smooth that you would have thought the whole lake was made of glass. Sitting down next to the water Duck fingered the medallion that hung around his neck.

This medallion had nearly cost his life when Planet Blanc was under siege. Who would have thought that of all the people of the world Duck held the key to the destruction of the entire universe around his neck.

Suddenly Danger's attention was grabbed by a starnge glow floating on the water's surface. His eyes narrowed trying to get a better look at what form seemed to be forming out of the water. Then, like a big hammer had just been banged upon it, Mirror Lake shattered!

Duck jumped up in sudden fright for witnessing the horrifying scene. All that was left of Mirror Lake was big dark hole in the ground. Shakily Duck peered over the edge of the abysas and let out a squeal of fright.

Before he could flee a hand reahced out and grabbed the edge of the hole that was once Mirror Lake. Then another hand reached out to join it making Duck steps backwards in fear. Soon a gaint head of a dragon popped out of the ground with the glittering force of a daimond.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duck screamed.

His scream of terror made it all the way back to Lexi's superpowered ears. Once she heard Duck's scream she quickly informed the others and went to rescue Duck with them following close behind.

The Loonatics almost stopped dead in shock when they saw what Duck was running away from. A gaint mirror-like dragon was chasing Duck straight towards them. Ace imedately took action and tried to force the dragon back by using his optic blasts, but they reflected back over his head nearly making him bald.

Slam tried his hand at it next and tornadoed up to the beast making enough distraction so Duck could get away. After Duck was at a safe enough distance Slam went into Thunder Mode and made apunch big enough to shatter a mountian. However, as soon his fist connected with the dragon's skin, the litle devil cried out in pain.

"That's impossible" said Rev after Slam was knocked away by the huge dragon's claw " that punch should have shattered the dragon to bits,"

"Unless" thought Tech " it's not made of glass,"

"What else can it be made out of?" said Duck once he rejoined his teammates.

"Well" stumbled Tech " daimonds for one thing. That would explian how Slam's puch didn't shatter the dragon to bits. Daimonds are the hardest substances on earth,"

"If it's so tough" said Ace dodging a swipe from the dragon's claw " then how can we beat it? I can't even hit this guy he just reflects my attacks,"

"Ace look out!" yelled Lexi.

The dragon had taken a deep breath and in the next few seconds a firey mirage of cyrstal clear daggers shot out of the dragon's mouth right at Ace.

"I got him," said Duck quacking Ace out of danger just in time.

Looking bored the dragon continued his way up to the palace.

"We got to stop that thing before it destroys Planet Blanc," said Tech.

"Thanks for pointing that out genius," said Duck already on his way to pursue the dragon.

Meanwhile Prince Tweetums was just drying off from his previous bubble bath when he spotted the dragon outside his window.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," said Tweetum's before screaming in fear.

Half dressed Tweetum's ran right under the dragon banging into Duck just as the other Loonatics rushed to the scene. The dragon turned his head to look at Tweetum's sceptor, which the prince had grabbed during his sprint out of the bathroom.

Displeased at what he saw the dragon roared in fury and breathed another firey mirage of crystal clear daggers striaght at the group assembled before him. The Loonatics managed to dodge in time, including Tweetums, but a scream soon split the comforting joy of relief.

"Help!" screamed Lexi caught in one of the dragon's claws "Ace!"

"Come on!" Ace ordered to the rest of the team and they chased after Lexi.

Spreading out his massive, mirror-like wings the dragon took flight with Lexi still clutched in his claw. Before the guys could even register what had happened both the dragon and Lexi disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Prison of Glass

**Ch.2: Prison of Glass**

As Ace and the others watched the drgaon fly away with Lexi in it's claws Electro J. Fudd was making his way t the stockade where Slyth Vester was being kept. When Planet Blanc was under siege Slyth Vester joined ranks with the Loonatics.

But when his nine lives were threatened he betrayed them and nearly got Danger Duck killed. After his double cross he had been sentenced to life in a cage. His blue eyes shown with curiousity as Electro walked up to his cell.

"Who are you?" asked Sylth Vester.

"A friend" said Fudd "my boss has a little job for you,"

**--**

Back with the Loonatics Ace imedately took command.

"Tech, how fast can you ship us out of here?" said Ace " we got to save Lexi,"

"We have to find out where the dragon has taken her first" Tech explianed " and that's going to be tough to figure out,"

A lightbulb suddenly lit up in Danger Duck's brian.

"Maybe not as tough as you think" said Duck running off "I'll be right back,"

"Uh" said Ace when Duck disappeared " did Duck just have an idea?"

"First time for everything," said Rev.

Moments later Duck arrived at Sylth Vester's cell. Needless to say the black and white cat was surprised to see Duck there. Duck didn't like the idea of asking for Sylth Vester's help, but they needed to track down Lexi, and who better to it than a bounty hunter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sylth Vester.

"Like it or not" said Duck " we need your help to track down Lexi. She taken by some kind of mirror-like dragon,"

"Why should I help you?" asked Sylth Vester.

"Fine then" said Duck turning around so his back faced Sylth Vester as he slowly walked away "I'm offering a get out of jail free card, but since you refused...,"

"Wait!" said Sylth Vester stopping Duck in his tracks " I'll help, just get me out of here,"

Using the cell door key Duck opened up Sylth Vester's cage and the two teleported back over to where the rest of the Loonatic's were waiting. Ace and the others were surprised when they saw Sylth Vester.

"I can't say much for your choice in friends Duck" said Ace " but he will be a big help,"

"Alright Sylth Vester" said Tech once everybody was in the ship " which do you think the dragon took Lexi?"

"Hmm" said Sylth Vester studying the stars for a moment then pointed north " that way. The glass dragon is heading directly for Mira's world,"

"Who's Mira?" asked Ace.

"Some kind of freak possessed about mirrors" said Sylth Vester " she cliams she can make them come to life,"

"But that dragon was made out of diamond not glass," Duck pointed out.

"A mirror can be anything that reflects" said Tech " and if this Mira can bring a daimond to life in form of a dragon, who knows what else she can do,"

**--**

Mira was pleased when her dragon returned with a victim in it's claw. Lexi glared at Mira.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Mira of course" said Mira " welcome to my kingdom,''

The dragon followed his master deeper into the kingdom with Lexi still clutched in his claw. Lexi struggled for a way to get free, but the dragon's diamond grip held strong.

"Why did you kidnap me?" said Lexi

"Only girl on the team it's obvious that the boys would come to your rescue" said Mira snapping her fingers " but of course, they won't be getting the real you,"

As Lexi wondered what Mira meant a figure suddenly melted out of one of the mirrors. Lexi gasped when she saw that it was an exact duplicate of her only with a escence of evil surrounding its form.

The dragon claw Lexi was in suddenly thrust forward pushing her into the mirror her clone had just escaped. The claw dropped her then retracted, Lexi raced after it but found herself banging into a invisble forcefield.

A shocking realization suddenly came to her. She was trapped in a mirror. And when the others came to rescue all they would get was her very own dark reflection.


	3. Chapter 3: Trial of Broken Glass

**Ch.3: Trial of Broken Glass**

"Here we are" said Sylth Vester as the Loonatic's ship landed " Mirror Land,"

The Loonatics just stood in awe. Everywhere you looked it seemed that the entire planet was nearly made of glass. It was all so beautiful, until the sun ruined it for your eyes.

A bright beam of golden yellow touched the mirror-like surface and reflected towards the Loonatics and Sylth Vester blinding all them instantly. Then the real trouble began, for out of that light stepped out Mira's acolytes; Massive, Weathervane, Sypher, and Electro Fudd.

"How'd those creeps get out?" said Duck still struggling to see.

"Mira must of freed them from prison by the use of mirrors" said Tech "but why?"

"Doesn't matter why" said Ace " what concerns me is how we're going to beat these guys,"

"What should concern you is your friend" said Weathervane pointing behind her.

Suddenly everyone could see Lexi clutched in the mirror dragon's claw and being dragged closer and closer top his mouth.

"Lexi!" Ace shouted, then turned on the villians "put her down!"

"Now where's the fun of that" said Sypher " especially when all five of us are going to take you down,"

"Five of you?" said Ace.

"I think you should check your math" said Duck " there's only four of you and six of us,"

"Wrong," came a voice from behind them.

The Loonatics turned to see Sylth Vester pointing an energy gun at thier backs.

"I am terribly sorry, but before Duck broke me out of jail Fudd here gave me an offer I couldn't refuse" said Sylth "either join them or be shattered. And I'm not going to get shattered,"

"Rev" said Ace "grab Duck so he can quack Lexi out of there. The rest of us will handle these chumps,"

Rev quickly did what he was told and grabbed Duck speeding them off toward the dragon. Duck had never traveled at Rev's hypersonic speed and even as the trip ended he still wouldn't recomend it to anyone.

"Excuse me while I lose my breakfast," said Duck.

"Rev! Duck! Help!" screamed Lexi grabbing both action heroes attention.

"On the way Lex!" shouted Duck quacking onto the dragon's back.

Using the dragon's spines as a ladder Duck climbed all the way up to the dragon's head in teleporting distance to Lexi. Quacking himself onto the dragon's claw Duck slipped as the claw moved closer to the dragon's mouth.

Duck's hands grabbed the edge of the claw. If he even dared to look down he could see the dragon's long, dark eysophogus threatening to take him alive. Thinking fast Duck quacked himself around one of the dragon's teeth and watched as Lexi came in closer and closer.

"Grab my hand!" said Duck.

Lexi pulled out one of her hands from the dragon's claw and reached for Duck. Thier hands were nearly an inch apart as they struggled to get thier hands to meet. Finally sucess rushed through them as they felt thier hands clasp onto one another.

Quacking them out of there Duck and Lexi landed right beside Rev roiling in exhaustion. Then with a look of embrassment both Duck and Lexi noticed that thier hands were still clasped together and quickly let go.

"Thanks Duck," said Lexi giving Duck a quick kiss.

"Your welcome," said Duck.

"I hate to interrupt" said Rev " but look!"

The dragon had noticed its meal had eluded his grasp and his eyes were not friendly when he spotted the three of them on the ground. Clutching Duck's and Lexi's hands Rev raced them out of there with the dragon following behind.

**--**

While Rev and Duck were busy saving Lexi, Tech, Slam, and Ace had their own hands full with five supervillians. Even though they tried their best they were no match for such a powerful group of foes.

First Weathervane took a swing, zapping at the three Loonatics with her wind and lightning bolts. Then Massive came to play forcing the three Loonatics down on the ground.

Sylth Vester and Electro J. Fudd were up next, trapping the Loonatics in thei own specially designed nets. Finally Sypher came in and swiped all of Tech's, Ace's and Slam's powers.

With the Loonatic's powerless they were led into Mira's chamber. The smile on Mira's face was pleased and coniving.

"Welcome to my home Loonatics" said Mira "now you shall join your precious Lexi,"

"What have you done with her?" said Ace.

Mira snapped her fingers and the dragon entered carrying Duck, Lexi, and Rev in it's claws. Duck had tried quacking out of the dragon's claw but it was useless. Something was preventing him from using his power and he had no doubt that Mira was the one behind it.

Motioning to Duck Mira indicated to throw Duck into the mirror first. The dragon obeyed and threw Duck into his mirror prison.

Not wanting to end up like Duck Lexi used her brain blast knocking about the surroundings around them. Sypher stumbled and fell to the floor as all the other villians fell. Taking thier oppurnity Tech, Slam, and Ace reclaimed there powers and escaped with Lexi and Rev, leaving Duck behind.

Getting in the ship they blasted off not daring to look back, but Lexi was more instistant.

"We can't just leave him behind," she said.

"And we won't" said Ace " but right now we need a stragety to deal with these guys if we're going to help Duck. Besides, he can quack himself out of there in no time. don't worry we'll see him again. I hope,"

**--**

Meanwhile Duck was bowing down before Mira with the five supervillians lined up behind him.

"You have done well Duck" said Mira " I will keep my part of the bargian as long as you don't fail to keep yours. When you return to Acmetropolis the reign of my empire shall begin,"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Aced!

**Ch.4: Getting Aced!**

"Umph!" said Duck as he landed on the hard bathroom floor of the Loonatic's tower.

"Now remember Duck" said Mira's voice from the mirror " don't betray me or both you and your reflection shall be shattered,"

"Yeah,yeah, yeah" said Duck " cause in every reflective surface your eyes, ears, and Mouth will be waiting for me,"

"Don't test me Duck" said Mira "meet up with Dark Lexi so she can help you lead the others into my mirror prisons,"

"But won't the others get suspicous on how I suddenly escaped?" asked Duck.

"That's your problem not mine," said Mira and disappeared.

Duck walked out of the bathroom just as Ace and the others landed. And just as he predicted all of them were shocked when they saw that he had arrived at the tower before they did. After an exchange of hugs the questions started flying.

"How'd you escape Duck?" asked Ace.

" I don't really know" said Duck stratching his head " during the fight I was knocked into a mirror and woke up on our bathroom floor,"

"Oh no" said Tech " that means Mira could attack us out of any reflective surface,"

"Yeah, but if so" said Ace " why would she send a mirror dragon to kidnap Lexi and take her to her own world,"

"Maybe to set a trap for us," said Rev.

"Like what?" said Duck " you saw her world it was all shiny and junk, why didn't she spring a trap then?"

"Because there's something she wanted us to do" said Ace " isn't that right Lexi?"

"What are you saying Ace?" said Tech.

"I think the Lexi Mira had us rescue is nothing but a fake," accussed Ace.

"Very good Ace" said Mira, appearing from suddenly out of nowhere " but it does little good for you to know. Just take a look at where you're standing,"

Everyone looked down to see the highly polished metal floor of the Loonatic's tower. The fake Lexi's eyes turned red and she fired a Brain Blast at the boy Loonatics, and the boy Loonatics ran.

"We have to stay away from any surface that reflects or Mira can drag us down into her world," said Tech.

"Not only that" said Ace " we need to find out what Mira did with the real Lexi. Me and Duck will go this way, you guys go that way,"

With that Ace and Duck sprinted to the right while everybody else went left.

"Where are we going?" asked Duck panting.

"To the bathroom" said Ace " I need you to show me how to get to Mira's world so we can save the real Lexi,"

The two arrived in the bathroom and while Ace wasn't looking Duck pushed him into the bathroom mirror and broke it with an energy egg.

"Sorry Ace" said Duck " but this is the only way,"

Meanwhile, Mira and the Dark Lexi had forced the other boys on the team to being dragged down through the reflective surface they kept on running across and were soon replaced by thier own dark reflections.

Mira smiled when Danger Duck enetered the room just as her new army bowed before her.

"You have done well Duck" said Mira " you have granted me the power to conquer the universe and your life in servitude to provide you with insurance that your reflection would not be shattered. As long as do not betray my wishes you shall live,"

"What do I have to do now?" asked Duck.

"While these reflections get to work on my Prism machine" said Mira " I feel like a little excitement. Time to really test your loyalty, by destroying Ace,"


	5. Chapter 5: Duck vs ACE

**Ch.5: Duck V.S. Ace**

Soon Duck and Mira arrived back on Mira's world standing in front of the Loonatic's mirror prisons. Ace and the other Loonatics glared at Duck when they saw him with Mira.

" Enjoying your stay in solitary?" asked Duck mockily to his former teammates.

"You traitor!" said Ace venomously " why duck? why?"

"Why?" said Duck " haven't you figured it out yet? Mira's going to destroy every person on the planet!"

"How would she manage to do that?" asked Tech.

"Right now" said Mira " your dark reflections are in the process of building a Prism Machine designed to entrap everyone in a mirror-like surface making thier own dark reflections take form so I can shatter them all. Well almost all. Your Duck friend here begged to work for me in exchange for his freedom. His first task, is now a complete success,"

"I'm sorry guys" said Duck " but I really had no choice. It was either betray you or get shattered,"

"And now" said Mira " he has one more task in order to prove his loyalty. By killing one of you,"

Lifting up her arms the scene around Mira and the Loonatic's changed into a huge glass arena that resembled the ancient Roman Collasemum. While the other four Loonatics stayed in thier mirror prisons Ace was launched out into the arena landing on the ground in front of Mira and Duck.

"Let the battle begin," said Mira taking her place on the throne so she could see everything below.

Duck imedately flamed up his hands with power eggs as Ace dragged out his Guardian Strike Sword. But before the bunny could even take a swing the sword was teleported out of his hands by Mira.

"Powers only please," the evil soceress smiled.

Unarmed Ace had no choice but to dodge Danger Duck's power eggs instead of slicing them in half. Seeing his oppurnity after the first two shots Ace used his laser vision and blasted a heat ray right at Duck. But thanks to Duck's teleportive abilities he was able to dodge Ace's attack and attack the rabbit from behind.

Ace suddenly realized that he had the disadvantage in this fight. Duck possessed random amounts of power while Ace could only use his optic vision and martial arts skills to help him win in combat. And since Mira had declared the match 'powers only' there was no doubt in Ace's mind that Mira rigged the contest in Duck's favor just to make sure Ace would die.

"If that's what she wants" thought Ace " than that's what she'll get,"

With that thought in mind Ace broke in at a flat run towards Duck. Quickly guessing at what Ace had in mind Duck fired up another power egg in his hand and shot it towards Ace. The power egg collided and unleashed the stunning power of electricity. Soon Ace lay on the ground unconious.

The Loonatic's from their mirror prisons yelled in protest hoping that Ace was not dead. Mira came down and examined the rabbit's body noting that his pulse had stopped the villianess proudly announced that Danger Duck had murdered Ace.

"Take him away" said Mira to the super villians who had been watching in the stands " and make sure he is never found,"

Sylvester and Electro Fudd went to take care of this deed while the other three villians gathered around Duck.

"If I'd never seen it I wouldn't have believed it," said Sypher.

"It takes true darkness to destroy a former friend's life," said Weathervane.

"Like it or not" said Massive placing one in his hands on Duck's quivering shoulders " you're one of us now. And no matter how much you try to deny it you know you'll always be one of us,"


	6. Chapter 6: Duck's Brillant Plan

**Ch.6: Duck's Brillant Plan**

" You can stop playing dead now Ace," siad Sylth Vester.

Ace opened his eyes to see the two bounty hunters Electro Fudd and Sylth Vester standing over him. Expecting some kind of trap Ace rose to his feet prepared to attack.

"Easy Ace" said Sylth " we're on your side,"

"Yeah right" said Ace "any proof ?"

With this Electro pulled out the royal amulet of Planet Blanc and handed it to Ace. The rabbit imedately recgonized it as Duck's and looked at the villians confused.

"Duck said this should identify us should you have any questions," explianed Electro.

"Why are you helping me?" said Ace " aren't you on Mira's side?"

"Not ever since we found out what her big plan is" said Sylth " her ultimate goal is destroy all life in the universe. She's already destroyed life on more than a dozen planets. Just so happens Acmetropolis is next in line,"

"Right now" Electro continued " she's got your dark reflection busy at work on a Prism Machine. Once it's activated everyone will trapped in any mirror-like surface allowing thier dark reflections to roam free. Until Mira destroys them all that is, leaving no trace of life behind,"

"How'd Duck get involved in all this?" asked Ace.

"Well after you guys left him behind after rescueing the Fake Lexi" said Sylth " Duck convinced Mira that he would deliever you guys to prevent both him and his reflection from being shattered. Me and Fudd were a little doubtful on Mira's promise to rule Acmetropolis, and we suspected Duck was too, so later we joined forces. You basically know th story from there,"

"Duck didn't want to kill you in the arena" said Electro " he just wanted you to play dead long enough to convince Mira that he had done what she said. It was a good thing you played along. Anyway on to more important matters. Duck is already on his way to free Tech from the mirror cells, he'll meet you ion thre cargo bay to help you put a stop to the prism Machine,"

"Got it" said Ace " but I have one more question. Earlier Mira bragged that duck gave her the key to destroy the world. What did she mean?"

Regretfully Electro told Ace to open the amulet. When Ace did all he could express was shock and fear. The royal jewel of Planet Blanc was gone.

**------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, inside Mira's palace, duck was wondering towards the prison cells where his teammates were. Needless to say the Loonatics were not happy when they saw him.

"Murderer!" yelled Lexi " How could you do this us? How could you kill ACE?!"

"I didn't kill Ace!" said Duck " he was playing dead. Although I guess he did die long enough to convince Mira that my attack worked. The point is Ace is alive, not dead,"

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Rev.

"This," said Duck tapping on Tech's cell three times. Seonds later the coyote was released.

"Sylth and Fudd have probalbly already led Ace to the cargo bay by now" said Duck to Tech " make your way there and head back to Acmetropolis to stop the Prism Machine. It's powered by the royal jewel of Planet Blanc. I'll free the others,"

Tech nodded showing he understood and as he ran off to follow the instructions shouted back to Duck.

"You're going to have to explian this all later!"

"I'll send you a postcard!" Duck yelled back " just stop that machine!"

As soon as Tech was out of sight Duck freed the others.

" What are we going to do?" asked Lexi slightly calmer now that she knew Ace was alive.

" What else?" said Duck " we're going to stop Mira,"


	7. Chapter 7:Duel With The Dark Reflections

**Ch.7: Duel With the Dark Reflections**

" **I can't believe Duck planned all this. Hmph, I never thought I would say this but I'm surprised. Maybe there is a hero under that ball of feathers after all." - Ace**

Meanwhile the team of Duck, Lexi, Slam and Rev were sneaking around Mira's castle.

" Where are we going?" asked Rev.

" Shush" said Duck " as soon as Ace signals me that he has arrived in Acmetropolis we move in and distract Mira so she can't shatter any reflections,"

" What about the other bad guys?" asked Lexi.

" They're on a coffee break" said Duck " now come on,"

While they were sneaking into Mira's throne room Ace's team consisting of Tech, Slyth, and Fudd had arrived in Acmetropolis, just outside the Loonatics tower.

" According to Duck's intel" said Ace " the Prism Machine is being built at the very top of the the tower,"

" Giving Mira enough range to trap all citizens into any reflective surface" said Tech " pretty ingenious,"

" Great" said Slyth " I bet they have the whole place rigged with traps. It's going to be impossible to get to the top,"

" Never say impossible" said Tech " after all I designed most of the technogoly in this building,"

" Yeah and there just happens to be a dark reflection of you in there," said Slyth.

" Well no one said this was going to be easy" said Ace " now stop agrueing you two we got to get to that machine,"

With that said the foursome sped towards the Loonatic's tower. Getting in was the easy part. Tech just pulled out a virtual lockpick and it was easy to get inside. But the moment they went in the alarm went off alerting the dark reflections above that there were intruders present.

" It seems we have guests" said Dark Ace " should we greet them?"

" Take your time" said Dark Tech " by the time those fools reach here the Prism Machine will already be activated, now that duck traitor is out of the way,"

" He fooled us all for awhile by acting to join Mira" said Dark Lexi " but as we speak the real Duck is being held as Mira's personal prisoner, while his dark reflection is leading the others striaght into a trap,"

" Enough talk" Dark Slam grumbled " let's get those intruders!"

**------------------------------------------**

" We're almost there" said Tech looking at his tracker " a few more floors and we'll reach the top,"

" This has been way to easy" said Sylth " it has to be some sort of trap,"

" How right you are," said Dark Ace stepping out in front of them with Dark Rev, Lexi, and Slam by his side.

" You're never going to reach the Prism Machine," said Dark Rev.

" Even though it wouldn't matter if you did" said Dark Lexi " cause as we speak your friends back on Mira's world are being led striaght into a trap by Dark Duck,"

" Dark Duck?" said Ace " you mean that wasn't the real Duck? Then where is he?"

" He never left the prison the dragon threw him in" said Dark Lexi " his dark reflection was way smarter than its dim-witted counterpart,"

" That means Lexi and the others are in danger" said Tech " we have to go back. Mira still has a force of super villians up there,"

" Ah" said Dark Ace " but if you leave to save your friends no one will be able to stop us from shattering everyone into dust. And there's just no sport when people pick friends over glory,"

With that Dark Ace and the other dark reflections charged at Ace's team. Meanwhile back on Mira's world Duck and the others had made it to Mira's throne room and as soon as they entered a whole group of super villians were there to greet them.

" Well done Duck" said Mira clapping her hands together " I knew you would be of use to me,"

" Duck?" said Lexi.

" Sorry Doll" said Dark Duck, with his eyes glowing orange and fists aflame " but it's your turn to be shattered,"

With that said everything exploded into a firey elemental burst.


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Duck Breaks Loose

**Ch.8: The Real Duck Breaks Loose**

As soon as the explosion receeded Mira's army looked in surprise to see Zadavia standing side by side with the real Danger Duck. Lexi, Slam, and Rev were surprised.

" Zadavia what are you doing here?" said Lexi.

" Saving you of course" said Zadavia " my brother is already on Acmetropolis to help Ace and the others,"

" And I have a little payback with a certian dark reflection I know," said Duck.

" You can't defeat me" said Dark Duck to his counterpart " I know your powers better than you know yourself,"

" At least I know I'm a hero not a villian," said Duck launching himself at his dark reflection.

While Duck was tangling with his evil counterpart Zadvaia and the others worked on taking the other villians down. Lexi took on Mira, Zadavia battled Sypher, Slam took on Weathervane, and Rev showed down with Massive.

Meanwhile, over in Acmetropolis, Ace and his team were busy dueling with their dark reflections and losing that is before Optimatous offered a helping Dark Ace and the other dark reflections lay defeated.

" You may have beaten us" Dark Ace scoffed " but you'll never stop Dark Tech from activating the Prism Machine. The people of Acmetropolis are as good as gone,"

" We'll see about that" said Ace " Optimatous you help Fudd and Sylth guard these bozos. We'll go after Dark Tech,"

With that said Ace and Tech raced their way to the top of the tower and made it just before Dark Tech activated the machine.

" I'm afriad we can't allow that machine to function," said Tech.

" Then why don't you try to stop me, my clone," said Dark Tech.

" He won't have to" said Ace swinging out his Guardian Strike Sword then glanced at the real Tech " destroy the machine. I'll handle this bozo,"

Sure enough while Ace and Dark Tech battled it out the real Tech had enough to extract the royal jewel from Planet Blanc and dismantle the Prism Machine before it could fire.

While this was going on in Acmetropolis back on Mira's world Lexi was was making progress in her battle with Mira as were the others with thier opponents. Sypher was easily bested by the more experinced Zadavia.

Slam had gobbled up Weathervane in a twister and sent her crashing into wall resulting in unconiousness. Rev proved to fast for Massive to control his gravity and easily defeated the big blue gaint.

All through with their villians the three helped Lexi in her quest to destroy Mira. By combining all their powers they were able to fire a concentrated beam of energy striaght at Mira shredding the mystic woman to pieces.

Duck who was still dueling on the ground with his evil counterpart laughed.

" To bad about your boss" said Duck " I heard that she was suffering from stress and fell to pieces,"

" You may have defeated us this time" said Dark Duck " but I'll be there to haunt you in every mirror you look in. Reminding you of what you could be with powers as great as yours. But I guess you like living in someone else's shadow,"

" What does that mean?" said Duck, but before his dark reflection could answer it crumbled into dust.


	9. Chapter 9: Making Ammends

**Ch.9: Making Ammends**

About an hour later Ace's team arrived back on Mira's world to see that the battle had started and ended without them. Ace was relieved when he saw Lexi, Slam, Rev, and Zadavia. But when he saw Duck his hackles rose in suspicion.

" Hey Ace" said Lexi, then noticed him glaring at Duck " oh, don't worry, it's the real Duck this time. If it wasn't for him and Zadavia we would have been toast for sure,"

" What about Mira?" asked Sylth Vester.

" She is destroyed" said Zadvaia " along with her dark reflections,"

" Oh really" said a voice from suddenly out of nowhere " I'd say I'm very much alive,"

" It's Mira," said Rev.

" How can that be?" said Lexi " I destroyed her,"

" You merely destroyed a glass clone of myself in a made up form" said Mira's voice " my true form lies at the very core of this planet. You have yet to witness my true power,"

Suddenly the whole planet began to shake, and Duck suddenly felt reminded about what happened at Mirror Lake back on Planet Blanc as a gaint glass claw, as big as a staduim, popped out of the ground. Soon the Loonatic's and their allies found themselves face to face with a gaint three-headed glass dragon.

" That's Mira's true form?" said Ace in shocked disbelief.

" Great" said Duck " and we could barely manage a one-headed dragon,"

" Slam's strentgh barely put a stratch on the last one" said Lexi " we have to think of something else,"

" Hey wait" said Rev " while we were rescueing you, well not you, but your dark reflection, Duck did defeat the dragon by throwing a power egg down its throat,"

" But this dragon has three heads" said Duck " and I'm not getting that close to that many teeth,"

" You won't have to" said Ace " just let her eat you,"

" Are you crazy?" said Duck.

" Look" said Ace in a tone that called for no arguement " all our attacks have failed to defeat Mira. Yours is the only one that seems to have worked. We need you to get to the heart of that thing, and your the only one who can teleport quick enough. Rev, you help Duck get in there while we distract Mira,"

" On it Ace," said Rev, and grabbed Duck before he could protest.

With a swift but firm blast Rev shot into air carrying his reluctant cargo to the dragon's mouths while Ace and the others went on the attack below. Duck new this plan was crazy, but there was no time to complian when he was thrown into one of Mira's mouths and on ride to her stomach.

Meanwhile, on the ground Ace and the others started shooting their attacks like crazy, but two of Mira's heads shot out attacks as well.

" Retreat!" said Ace, and was about to run when the third of Mira's heads struck at snake-like speed and swallowed him whole.

Back in Mira's stomach Duck had finished sliding down Mira's throat to find a white-hot burning furance ready to incinerate him the moment he touched it. Spreading out his arms and legs Duck quack himself away when he saw Ace slide out another hole into the stomach.

Without time to think of another plan Duck quacked himself over to Ace, grabbed him, and teleported both of them one of the side tunnels leading to the fiery pit of the stomach.

" What are you down here?" asked Duck.

" Mira grabbed me" said Ace " thanks for saving my life,"

" All in a action hero's work" said Duck " now if I know my atnatomy the heart should be in the up in the ribcage, but how can we get there?"

" How bout taking the bloodstream Doc?" said Ace pointing over to Mira's crystal clear blood.

" Man I know I'm going to need a shower when this all over," said Duck, preparing to jump into the bloodstream when a great roar started to vibrate the walls.

The white fire in Mira's stomach suddenly grew enormous as the three-headed dragon took in a big breath of air, and on the fierce exhale the fire sped down the tunnels connecting to the stomach catching Duck and Ace off guard. But while Duck was able to quack out of the way Ace was no match for the massive inferno speeding towards him.

Preparing himself for the worst Ace was surprised to see that he felt no heat. Looking up Ace saw Duck had conquered up an elemental sheild againist Mira's flame, but no matter how strong it was Duck was under a lot of stress, the shield wouldn't hold for long, and when it dropped both of them would be doomed.

" Ace!...Go!...Now!" said Duck struggling with his words as he tried to focus all his energy into the sheild.

" But I can't leave you behind," said Ace.

" No...time!" said Duck " if Mira wins Acmetropolis is doomed. Now Go!"

With one hand still supporting the shield Duck used his free hand to throw a power egg at Ace, knocking the rabbit into the bloodstream. True to it's source the bloodstream's current proved strong and fast enough to carry Ace out of danger and straight to the heart.

Once Ace was out of sight Duck relaxed his hold on the elemental sheild releasing the full fury of a dragon's fire upon him. Knowing this was his final moment Duck breathed his last words.

" I'm sorry,"

**-----------------------------------**

Back on the outside Lexi and the others were doing everything they could from being hit by one of Mira's cyrstal fire daggers. With two teammates down her gullet there seemed to be no hope to survive, but then all three of the dragons heads suddenly roared out in pain.

Ace had sucessfully destroyed Mira's heart with his optic blasts. Seconds later Mira's glass dragon form fell to the ground, crumbling to pieces. Lexi and the other quickly ran to see if Duck and Ace had survived.

One minute later Ace's popped out of the glittering mass of stone, and Lexi imedaitely went to hug in both joy and relief. but then see noticed the sad look in Ace's eyes.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

Ace's head looked down, afraid to meet his teammates eyes. Finally with a sob he finally got enough courage to speak the words.

" Duck,"


	10. Chapter 10: Tears of Joy

**Ch.10: Tears of Joy**

The reunion with King Tweetums on Planet Blanc was a solemn one as everyone wept tears for the loss of Duck. It took three days to remove all the destruction Mira's pet dragon had caused to Planet Blanc. And the Loonatic's, while returning Massive, Sypher, and Weathervane to prison, had to free the other criminals that been frozen in place by Mira during the jail break.

Electro and Sylth were left free in reward for helping save the universe from Mira's wrath, and recieved high-paying jobs as bodyguards to the mighty King Tweetums. But no matter what guard was placed by his side, Tweetums would still miss the company of his one and only knight.

Days later a funeral was planned and everyone gathered in the Royal Gardens to place Danger Duck's spirit to rest. Each member attending the funeral was allowed to step up and say something special to send Duck's soul gentley to the afterlife. Lexi stepped up first.

But before she could say anything a voice shouted out of nowhere " Hey, what are you guys doing?"

_"That voice, it's so familar,"_ thought Ace. Turning around the whole gang saw the form of Danger Duck, real and very much alive.

" Duck!" everyone shouted, and soon had the poor mallard gasping for breath in a gaint group hug.

" Easy" said Duck " I can't breathe,"

When everyone let go Rev spat out the question everyone wanted to ask " How are you alive?"

" That fire in Mira's belly was fake" said Duck " I didn't feel any heat at all, it was just a mirage. But those glass daggers were, I got a little damage from those,"

" I can see that " said Ace, looking at Duck's wounds " but how'd you get back?"

" I found a glass spaceship after I dug out of all the rubble" said Duck " well maybe quacked out is a better term,"

" I'm just glad that this whole deal is over," said Lexi.

I think we're all with you on that one Lex" said Tech " I had enough adventure to last me a lifetime,"

**------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, from the far reaches of space, a small, silver meterorite was on a collision course with Planet Blanc, bringing with it a tiny terror that threatened to destroy the Loonatics and Acmetropolis forever.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make it up to you in the next story. See you in the Sequel.**

**The End**


End file.
